(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output system or the like for outputting contents including images, or the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image output systems control viewable contents depending on the type of remote controlling apparatus, using an ID of a remote controlling apparatus, so as to limit the viewing of the contents (e.g., see reference to page 1, FIG. 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-153702).
Also, other conventional image output systems control a connection between a remote controlling apparatus and home electrical appliances by performing authentication at the time of the connection using an ID of the remote controlling apparatus (e.g., see reference to page 1, FIG. 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-309882).